


The prom

by informaldices



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/informaldices/pseuds/informaldices
Summary: Eda knew something was up. She knew from the way that Luz Noceda walked around the house like there were bombs hidden every five centimeters. From the way that Luz woke up at 5 in the morning every day, and stayed on her phone until 7 before she came down to have breakfast. And when Eda became aware that something was wrong, there was no stopping her from getting to the bottom of whatever it was. And that is why, at quarter to 5 in the morning, Eda was pretending to have gone down to get a cup of water. As she sneaked back upstairs, Eda walked by Luz's doorstep. As the clock struck exactly 5.Content warning: this fic deals with parental abuse and contains scenes that may upset viewers. It is rated Teen because of that.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Camilia Noceda, Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 402





	The prom

Eda knew something was up. She knew from the way that Luz Noceda walked around the house like there were bombs hidden every five centimeters. From the way that Luz woke up at 5 in the morning every day, and stayed on her phone until 7 before she came down to have breakfast. And when Eda became aware that something was wrong, there was no stopping her from getting to the bottom of whatever it was. And that is why, at quarter to 5 in the morning, Eda was pretending to have gone down to get a cup of water. As she sneaked back upstairs, Eda walked by Luz's doorstep. As the clock struck exactly 5.

"Luz?" She called. She stood up, fully aware of the light coming from the girl's phone.

"O..oh, hi, Eda" Luz's voice had a mix of surprise and fear added onto it, differing from her usual high tone.

"What are you doing up so early kiddo?"

"I couldn't sleep, Eda. That's all" Luz threw her phone away as Eda moved closer, turning the screen down.

"That's all?" Eda chuckled. "You haven't been able to sleep for a few nights now huh? And you just so happen to wake up at the same time every single night as well?"

"How could you tell?" Luz's eyes glow in confusion as Eda sits down in the edge of the bed.

"Ha, you're not exactly the stealthiest person around, Luz" Eda softly smiled, her warm eyes making Luz realize she wasn't in trouble. At least not yet.

Luz sat up, and slowly moved closer to Eda, as her eyes slowly shut and she finally reaches the safety of her carer's arms. Since her mother spent most time away from home, working at the hospital, she had left her roommate and best friend of years to care for Luz, and Luz couldn't help but consider both of them her mothers, in their own special ways.

"Eda..." Luz starts. "Prom is in two weeks, and there's someone I really want to ask out but I don't want to get in trouble…" her voice goes down at the end, turning into a whisper that Eda could barely make out.

"Kiddo, it's okay. You won't get in trouble unless you plan to ask out a serial killer." She puts a hand on Luz's shoulder, and snickers as if she remembers something. "Y'know, even then, I did that when we were younger and your mother stayed by me so... Who knows?"

"It's not that easy, Eda"

"Why not?"

"It's just… she's rich… and her parents don't want her hanging out with my _kind_ "

Eda had a second to process, and then it dawned upon her. "It's a girl? Luz, are you scared of her family... Or of yours?" Honesty broke through Eda's voice, and her hand moved to the teen's hair, moving up and down as if she was petting Luz to calm her down.

"I... It's both." Luz gulps down, trying to stop the tears from coming out. "I'm bi. I'm bisexual. But also, her family... Isn't the most accepting by any means. I have been waking up early to talk to her without anyone noticing."

On the other side of the city, Amity Blight paced around her room. Sure enough, everyone else in her house were wide awake. Blights woke up at half past 5 latest, and today was not an exception. Amity could hear her twin siblings silently eating breakfast on their own. As she checked her phone for the tenth time in the span of five minutes, she wondered why Luz hadn't texted her. Her mind instantly went to the worst possibility. _'Maybe she doesn't like me. Maybe I've been making it up. Maybe she doesn't feel the same way-'_

"Mittens" Edric called from the door. "You know if mom and dad find out you're not up on time, they'll throw a fit" Edric's voice carried a serious tone, and by the way he looked at the floor, Amity understood the message really quickly. _'Right,'_ she thought. _'Even if they're away until tomorrow, they can still see us.'_ and with that, Amity left her room, leaving her phone behind.

Walking down the staircase, Amity followed Edric closely, and with each step, she looked down to make sure she did not do any mistakes. Her walk had to be perfect since her parents were watching all the time. As they reached the table, Amity sat down next to Emira and started eating.

Not long after they initially sat down, Edric pulled out a torn notebook from his pocket. He looked for an empty page, smiling as his eyes quickly passed over old messages that they had written each other, away from their parents grasp. 'You ok?' he wrote in a neat, curvy handwriting. 'Not really - thinking about prom' Amity scribbled her reply, not looking at Edric in the face. Emira looked around for a bit before putting a hand on her sister's shoulder, a silent act that signified they would discuss that later, away from the house.

First period was boring, Luz thought. Who needed to know about the history of the United States, after all? Luz couldn't care less, she didn't live there. Her eyes drifted around the classroom, falling onto Willow, her best friend. She smiled and nodded at the girl, who was desperate to know how things had gone with Eda earlier. Apart from a cryptic message from Luz, Willow had no idea of what had happened between the two. As the bell rang, Luz became increasingly aware of the two shadows hovering over her, and sighed. 

"It went well, guys. She says she's okay with me. With me being... Bisexual, I mean"  
Willow's eyes widened.

"Luz! That's great news, now we just have to figure out how to ask Amity -"

"I'm not going to ask her" Luz said, with her voice full of defeat.

"But, Luz, this makes no sense" Gus waved his arms around. "She's clearly into you"

Luz knew that, of course. She was dense, but even her could see through Amity's terrible excuses as to why she was blushing. It was humanly impossible for someone to have a fever every day, after all. But Luz refused to answer, curling herself onto a ball in her chair. Willow and Gus stared at eachother for a bit, before moving back. Maybe it was better to give their friend some space for now, they thought.

In the hall, Amity walked alongside her twins, who hadn't stopped asked about prom since they left the car. Amity was hugging the books closer and closer with each question, growing slightly uneasy. Until she noticed her sister looking at a brown haired girl from the same year as her, and smiling softly. Edric was quick to catch onto that, and gave a cunning smile to Amity.

"Thinking about your girlfriend, Em?"

"She is NOT my girlfriend, Ed."

Amity felt weirdly freer after seeing how naturally the twins treated that situation. She felt like she could almost tell them about it. About Luz. But of course, she knew she couldn't. The more people that knew, the more chances she had of their parents finding out. 

Two days later, the worst had happened. Amity had been so careful not to let Ed and Em around her when she's with Luz. She had purposefully moved her schedule around to avoid it, calculated every step of her day so that it wouldn't happen. Until it did.

"Amity! Hey!" Luz called out, with a sweet tone in her voice. Amity's body tensed up, knowing that there was no way to get out of this situation without hurting someone.

"Uhm... hey, Luz. Willow. Gus." Amity went through the list of names making sure that she did not give a specific emphasis to Luz's name, masking every single thing that could possibly give her feelings away to her siblings. "I don't think you guys ever met my siblings, Ed and Em? They're two years above us"

" _Coooool_. How does it feel to be 18 years old?" Luz moved slightly forwards, facing the twins. _'Good.'_ Amity let out her breath, relaxing a bit. The twins would keep Luz busy, and Willow and Gus weren't trouble like Luz was.

"Amity" Willow whispered, motioning to the staircase close to them. Amity followed, a sense of curiosity taking over her. "I know it's been a while since we've talked on our own, but I figured the situation needs it." Willow nodded to herself, as if she was confirming her own words. "Now, don't say anything to her but. Luz wants to ask you to prom." 

"Luz? Me? Prom?" Amity may have been a straight A student, but when it came to this, she sounded clueless and lost, and Willow couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards the green haired girl. As if she read her mind, Amity left without saying a word, and went back to the group. 

As she walked up to the small circle her friends and siblings were standing on, Gus gave her a knowing wave, almost as if he was telling her to not mess it up. As they talked for a bit, Amity couldn't help staring at Luz even when she wasn't talking. _'Her reactions are just so cute',_ she defended herself in her own mind. Her twins then gave her a quick look, going from her to Luz and Luz to her. _'God, is it this obvious?'_ she pondered.

The drive home was silent, both twins just scribbled onto notebooks, refusing to let Amity see what they were writing. The blissfulness of seeing their younger sister that happy almost made them forget their parents came home that night. Almost.

Luz, on the other hand, couldn't stop talking to Eda. "She's just so cute, the way she giggled when I told her a joke today... It made me feel at home and happy, she's always making me feel understood."

"Kid." Eda smiled, looking at Luz's eyes. "Ask her out. It's worth it." Luz thought about it silently. A minute passed, and then another, as she weighed the options. Finally, she came to a conclusion, and slumped her shoulders.

"Okay. I'll try."

Once they arrived home, Luz ran to her room and took to writing the perfect letter to ask Amity out with. She fought against her own eyes for them to stay open, and brushed her hands against her own face when she felt too weak to keep going. As she passed out, her body giving up and falling onto the table, Luz couldn't help but think about Amity's smile.

_"Mija, you know I can't accept that."_

_"But, mom, it's me. It's who I am"_

_"It's not natural, it can't be you"_

_"Mom, please, I love you, I'm still your daughter"_

_"If that's who you are, I have no daughter"_

Luz was dripping in sweat when she woke up, tears burning down her face. She felt the taste of salt coming from them onto her mouth, physically unable to stop herself from crying. Her mother, Camilla. It couldn't have been true, right? She loved her. Her mother loved Luz. No matter what, right? _'That was just a nightmare'_ Luz comforts herself.

The noise of footsteps became overly noticeable, and Luz rubbed her hands on her face, trying to pretend nothing had happened.

"Eda, hey-"

"It's not Eda, Mija. It's me" her mother's voice was warm, and all Luz needed right now. Reassurance and her mother's embrace, those were the two things on her mind. And in the heat of the moment, Luz stood up and hugged her mother tightly. "Cariño, what's up? Talk to me?"

"Mom. I'm in love with a girl." Luz manages to push the words out of her throat, each syllable coming out accompanied by a sharp pain in her heart. "I'm sorry if you don't love me anymore, I don't even think she likes me back, I'm just so stupid" She was interrupted by her mother wrapping around her tightly. 

"Oh, Luz. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you. Nothing. I love you, kid. It's okay"

Amity's night could not have been more different. Her parents had arrived, and they had arrived like a hurricane. They tore down the siblings for their behaviour once they were away, complaining about their lack of revision and school work being done. Amity wanted to stop listening. She wanted to press her hands against her ears and let out a scream, but she couldn't. From the corner of her eye, she could see Ed and Em wincing whenever her father raised a hand. 

Worst of all, Mr and Mrs Blight started to rummage through their children's possessions. They eventually reached for Amity's diary, and Ed and Em gasped in surprise. Losing their composure, the twins began begging for their parents to stop. They never acted desperate, but the look in Amity's face told them everything they needed to know: they _had_ to stop their parents from looking through the diary.

It was too late. They had opened it, and completely ignored their own children's cries for help. "You two, sit straight up. I don't want to hear any more of it, you are our children and we are allowed to do this. We need to know why your sister hasn't been doing her six hours of schoolwork a day away from school. If her grades fall, we must know the reason." Their father's voice did not even change tone throughout the sentence, it stayed the same cold, closed off weapon he used against his own children.

And then, they saw it. They saw Amity's emotions poured all over two pages she had written on Luz. They saw the word 'lesbian' written in the page. And they lost it. The last thing Amity remembers is her siblings crying out, looking extremely worried. And then the world turned black.

Ed and Em had to act quick. They ran upstairs, locking their door and picking up Amity's phone, quickly scrolling through the contact list. They had to move her, and they had to move her now, before the situation escalated even further. They panicked over who to call or where to go, until a memory struck them: a young Latina girl, telling them about their mother's job. Ed and Em sighed, aware that Amity would lose her mind once she found out where they had taken her. They shared one last worried look before they pressed the green call button.

When she opened her eyes again, she was in a weird house. It looked nothing like the Blight Mansion, it was much more cosy and colorful. She attempted to sit up, but her legs gave up pretty easily, as she shook a little bit from the amount of energy it took to attempt to move. She felt a hand on her side, and turned it around. 

"Mittens. You're awake" Emira smiled in relief. Her eyes were puffy and it wasn't hard to see why, as she pulled her sister close. 

"Where are we...?" 

"Don't you recognize this house...?" Emira gave Amity a puzzled look.

"Uh... No?" 

"It's Luz's house. Her mom is a nurse, remember? She couldn't stop talking about it to us so... We kinda brought you here?"

"L...Luz? We're in Luz's house?" Upon hearing that name, Amity jumped up.

Emira, however, wasn't paying attention to her sister's panic, and instead realized that it was probably smarter to go get Camilla, so she could take a look at the younger girl.

Amity did not know how to act around the mother of her crush. Camilla was gentle, Amity noticed. The way Camilla gently handled and tended to the girl's wounds made her mind wander to whether Luz was that caring. Which then led Amity to question why she hadn't seen the brown haired girl yet.

"Uh... Mrs Noceda..." 

"Call me Camilla, please."

"Camilla... Where's Luz?" Amity shyly asked, letting her head fall down onto her shoulders.

"She's downstairs, mija. Do you want me to call her up once I'm done?" Amity wasn't used to be called anything apart from her name, so when Camilla dropped the mija so easily, as if she had been calling Amity that for her own life, a warm feeling rose up the girl's chest.

"Yes please" She didn't even try to hide it anymore. Amity wanted Luz close to her, she wanted to see her.

Camilla quickly finished, and went towards the staircase. She looked back at Amity one last time, making sure no one was around to hear, and said, "You know, I'm aware of you and Luz. I think you look like a great influence and I'm glad she's found someone she cares about and that cares about her that deeply." She smiled as she turned away, finally moving down the stairs.

Not even ten minutes later, Luz showed up at the door. "Hey Amity" she started. "Ed and Em told me about what..."

"Prom." Amity looked down, as a blush took over her face. "I knew you were excited about prom, so maybe we can talk about that?" Her eyes told Luz that maybe, talking about the incident that occured the previous night wasn't the best idea.

"Amity, I..." A sudden rush of confidence ran through her veins, as Luz moved closer. "I was going to ask you to prom." 

"Me?" Amity giggled, the tension leaving her body and the blush deepening in her face. "I was going to ask _you_ to prom"

Luz's face became almost as red as Amity's. The girl had not been prepared for that confession, even if she knew it was coming. Luz sat down next to Amity and pulled her legs up. She bravely went for Amity's hand, holding it tight. To her surprise, the other girl kept her hand in place, and they smiled at each other. They stayed like that for an hour, before Camilla came up to ask the girls to get some dinner. 

A few days had passed, and Camilla walked into Amity's temporary room. She carried with her a grievous look, unlike what Amity had seen of her. She had with her a white haired woman that Amity recalled seeing with Luz a few times. They sat down across her, and after a few beats of uncomfortable silence, the woman opened her mouth.

"Kiddo. Hi. My name's Eda. We need to talk"

"Talk about my parents, right?" Amity's voice was filled with fear. She expected this moment to come, after all. 

"Yeah. Camilla over here is a nurse, and she just can't let you go back. It's her responsibility to call social services, it's not an option. But we want your blessing to do it. We want to know what you think."

"Where would I stay? What would happen to me and my siblings?"

"Well... You _could_ stay with us. But ultimately it's up to you. We do have a spare room that is pretty big, from when my sister used to room with us. We can put you and your siblings in it" Eda gave a quick nod towards the hall. 

Amity nodded. "Can I have some thinking time?" 

"Of course, darling."

Amity spent some time looking at the ceiling, going over her options with Ed and Em. Once they came to a conclusion, they eventually called Luz to discuss it with her. 

"Well take up your offer, but just because Ed and Em are 18, they're almost finishing school. Once they're done, I'll go with them and we'll get a nice house for ourselves. Thank you for allowing us to stay here." Amity's intonation was polite, almost too careful for Luz's taste.

"Amity... You're my girlfriend, you don't have to be that polite - we offered, so we'll take care of you" Amity smiled at her comforting tone, before stopping in her tracks.

"Girlfriend?"

"Uhm. Hah. Yeah that kind of escaped"

"Luz Noceda, at least ask me out properly" Amity left out a laugh, marvelling at the oblivious denseness of the girl sat next to her.

"Wait... Does that mean you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Luz, I was gonna ask you to prom"

"That doesn't mean you want to date me though"

"Yes. Yes it does." Amity pulled Luz closer to a quick kiss, making the other girl blush.

"Okay... so Amity, would you like to go out with me? Be my girlfriend? Go to prom with me?" Luz rambled, looking into Amity's eyes.

"Yes to all of that, dork. But I'll take care of planning our first date."

"Sounds good to me, cariño" Amity almost choked on her own saliva when she heard how soft Luz's voice sounded, calling her by a pet name. She would have to get used to that.

Two weeks, a few calls to social service, and a refurbished bedroom later, the girls walked into prom wearing matching dresses, and tightly holding each other's hands. As much as people whispered around them, the two girls didn't care. They had each other, and they had family. They had Willow, Gus, Ed, Em, Camilla, Eda. So to them, it didn't matter what others thought They were perfectly happy as it was.


End file.
